Sufriendo mi propio error
by sanatoriumu
Summary: [ One shot ] Dean ha metido la pata y ahora no puede ni moverse. Sufriendo en silenció tirado en la habitación del hotel, solo le queda alguien a quién recurrir. ¿Escuchará Castiel sus plegarías?


_Esta vez sí que la he hecho buena...  
_Se dijo el mayor (Aunque más bajo) de los hermanos Winchester.

Dean se encontraba tumbado en la cama de la habitación del motel, mirando al techo sin poder hacer mas, simplemente yacía y sufría en silencio, dejando escapar algún quejido eventual.  
Había metido la pata hasta el fondo, y mira que Dean Winchester la había liado buena muchísimas veces, pero ahora había cavado su propia tumba él solito.  
Ni siquiera Sam estaba ahí para echarle una mano; había hecho enfadar a su hermano por no saber parar en el momento adecuado y ahora, aunque quisiera agarrar el móvil y llamarle, no era capáz ni alcanzar el teléfono. Ni siquiera sabía de dónde había sacado las fuerzas para arrastrarse de vuelta a la habitación del cutre motelucho.

Suspiró agotado antes de gruñir de nuevo debido al dolor y al mal cuerpo...Tampoco podía hacer nada, había sido todo su culpa, si tan solo hubiera sabido detenerse...Se vio envuelto en una espiral de frenesí y cuando se quiso dar cuenta el daño ya estaba hecho.  
Solo le quedaba una opción...Quizá él si le ayudase.

-Cass...-murmuró con dificultad- Haz...Haz el favor de venir...Necesito tu ayuda...Por favor.-

Pero nadie acudió a su llamada.

_¿No eras tú el que me sacó de la perdición, capullo alado? Pues vuélvelo a hacer, maldita sea.._. Se lamentaba en silencio el cazador, incapaz de mover un solo músculo.  
Como volviese a abrir la boca, todo aquello saldría; llevaba haciendo presión ya un rato desde lo más profundo de su ser y como lo liberase, sería incapaz de detener aquel torrente.  
_Mierda..._

_"¡Basta ya!".  
_ Las palabras de su hermano aún resonaban en su cabeza._ "¡Dean, esto es demasiado"_...Ojalá le hubiese hecho caso, odiaba admitirlo, su hermano llevaba razón, tenía que haberse controlado, tenía que haber...  
_"Suficiente, no quiero ver como acaba esto, ahora es tu problema, Dean, yo te he avisado"_ Fueron las últimas palabras de Sam antes de levantarse de la mesa y salir del restaurante. Seguramente ahora estaría en algún bar bebiendo para aliviar el estrés.

-Creo que esta vez te has pasado de pecador-.  
Una voz ronca sacó al cazador de sus pensamientos, abrió los ojos debido al sobresalto e intentó incorporarse pero unas manos lo empujaron con delicadeza contra el colchón. -No te levantes, será un problema si..Bueno, si lo echas todo fuera-.  
-Cass...Has venido...-dijo clavando sus ojos en aquellas orbes azules que lo miraban con algo de lástima. El ángel se sentó en la cama junto a Dean, sin dejar de mirarle con aquel deje de pena.

_Mierda..._  
Odiaba verse así de débil ante él, se sentía expuesto y estúpido.  
-No podía dejarte así...-respondió el moreno, cerrando sus ojos con pesar- Sin embargo, Sam me ha dicho que no use mi gracia esta vez, y estoy de acuerdo con él, la verdad... Pero no te preocupes, velaré por ti.

_Sammy, cabronazo..._  
En el fondo sabía que su hermano lo hacía por su bien, debía aprender la lección, pero ¡Joder! Se encontraba francamente mal.  
-Cass...Me siento fatal...Yo...-fue lo único que consiguió decir antes de que una arcada se apoderase de él.  
-Shhh...No hables, o será peor, intenta dormir, yo estaré aquí por si la cosa se pone peor...-susurró el ángel, acariciando la frente del cazador, caliente y algo sudada- La gula es uno de los pecados capitales, ¿Lo sabes, verdad?.- dijo con cierto aire de reproche.  
_Pero que hijo de puta, ¿Este ha venido a ayudarme o a tocarme los cojones? Bastante jodido estoy ya..._ Dean estaba enfadado, pero no podía negarles la razón ni al ángel ni a su hermano.  
-Mierda, claro que lo sé...Pero es que un buffet de hamburguesas no es algo con lo que te topes cualquier día...¡Ugh!- Aunque ardía en deseos de defenderse eso fue todo lo que pudo responder antes de levantarse e ir corriendo al cuarto de baño.

Fue una noche muy _revuelta_ para el cazador, pero Cass cumplió su palabra para con ambos hermanos y cuidó de él toda la noche, sin usar sus poderes.  
Y parece que Dean aprendió la lección, o eso pensó Sam la mañana siguiente cuando fueron a desayunar y su salió pitando al ver las salchichas y la panceta en las bandejas metálicas del buffet.

* * *

_¡Y hasta aquí la chorrada del día!_  
_Pobre Dean, entiendo perfectamente su sufrimiento, me he visto a mi misma en la misma situación esta noche, aunque en mi caso ha sido un buffet de sushi oTL..._  
_Como siempre, ni Dean, ni su hermano el peluco, ni Cass, ni nada ni nadie me pertenecen, y poco mas que añadir._  
_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_ (^_^)/


End file.
